iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by UnderwaterMaiden
Summary: Sentinel x OC, Prowl x OC, slightest bit of smut, mature language. You remember those iPod shuffle song drabble memes? This is one! And it's great fun


((Fyi, these are all out of order. XDD))

**Seduction (vocal remix) – NC feat. NRG Factory**

She'd never see him again.

It killed, that thought just made her spark ache with an overwhelming amount of pain, fear, loneliness…

And on top of that, she couldn't be free anymore.

She was his slave now.

Surely enough his detest would keep him away from the Decepticons. She thought so. She knew about Megatron's first offer, she knew how Sentinel hadn't hesitated to turn it down. Even when their lives were at risk.

And now, just to give it all up so fast. It made her processor ache.

Nexxus was being kept behind bars like any other Autobot prisoner. But she was special. Her cell was enclosed and private, had a warped berth, a counter, and mirror. The mirror was smashed. She'd punched it the first time Sentinel had come to see her.

"You! I can't believe that you'd actually take his offer!" She'd screamed, and the fist aimed for his face smashed her silvery reflection into a thousand shards.

* * *

**Aquarius - Within Temptation**

There must have been something wrong with her.

She couldn't understand it. Nor did she particularly want to. But she had to.

She needed him.

And she hated it.

He could cheat on her, leave her behind, look at her sadly when they were at work. That was fine. She'd left him for a good enough reason. She was over him. Physically, anyways.

She told herself it wasn't love she was feeling. She'd convinced herself so. He'd grab her wrist in the hallway and she'd flip him over her shoulder and keep walking like nothing happened. Several times a week, he endured this embarrassment. All he said was that he needed to speak to her. But she was over him. She didn't need him anymore.

Fragger. Come home. Throw datapad on the counter. Walk up the stairs, Sentinel on her tail, and fool around in the bedroom. The usual routine.

Except Sentinel had had the early shift. She'd taken the late shift.

Come home, throw datapad on the counter, look around. No Sentinel. Hear giggling upstairs. Follow it. And who was that, on her bed, under her mech?

She'd wanted to break down crying, what she'd done instead was

* * *

**Boys Boys Boys – Lady Gaga**

Nexxus pushed him away. He needed this. She grinned. He looked scared.

"You're replaceable."

Those three words could scare the crap out of her huge blue commander? Yes, they could.

He feigned confidence. "No I'm not."

"I can have any mech I want."

She proved it to him. Well, she didn't know she did.

She left her apartment and headed from the nightclub she'd only brought Sentinel to once. Sentinel watched as she got comfy with a bulky red mech, a yellow mech, and a whole crowd of femmes. But everyone's eyes were on her.

She didn't have to dance. She had it. All of them wrapped around her finger.

He didn't like the way the red mech stared at her. He didn't like the way the yellow mech's hand was slowly sneaking down her hip. But he loved the way her eyes flashed and glossa traced a hinting line across her lips. She was fearless and lusted for, and she knew it.

* * *

**He Said She Said – Ashley Tisdale**

Nexxus looked across the room. No one was there, it was perfect. No one would ever suspect that the bridge, the very bridge that they worked in would become their dirtiest secret. No words. Right in the middle of the room they embraced, passionately, with the intention of more. Nexxus dragged her hands across his hot plates; he'd been contemplating it and exciting himself. Oh, Sentinel.

Well he's have to work. She'd spared herself and was cold inside and out. This should prove fun.

He pushed her back across the console, something she hadn't been expecting, but welcomed. She adored dominating, but whatever. She could deal with it.

Hurry up, her mind begged, and Sentinel teased her by taking his time exploring the body he knew so well and spent so much time down on.

* * *

**Infinity Fall – SL**

Nexxus looked around her. The ship was bare save for the hoards of Decepticon soldiers headed straight for her. Forget her comrades, she was on her own.

She effortlessly whipped her staff out of subspace and got to work.

A slash across the chestplate of the first, bringing to down hard on the helm of the second. Stunned, she pushed herself though.

She spun it expertly through her fingers, weaving through the crowd to slash at every last thing she could. Her optics went a bitter ice blue as she did, mercilessly wounding everything within two metres of her. Few had cannons, which made things easier; less to duck and dodge, more to hurt. They'd pay for trapping her here. And if they'd hurt her crew, she'd make them all pay the price.

* * *

**Second Flight – KOTOKO and Satou Hiromi**

Jess looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. Tonight was special. Special beyond belief. Tonight was the night she'd planned everything perfectly and played her cards right.

Tonight, Prowl was human, and all hers.

She showed up in the base with a smile that could light the room. And when that mysterious man looked over, it made her just want to melt. She never thought Prowl would look so… handsome in human form. But she was a bit startled to see him in a police uniform. She let herself smile and carefully walked over.

She didn't bother to note all the Autobots were vacating the area.

"Jess…" Prowl said slowly. It was almost as if he hadn't seen her in a long time, there was a hint of… what was it? Surprise? Happiness? "You look beautiful."

A compliment. It made her flush red.

* * *

**So What - Pink**

Nexxus threw him an awful face. "That's it. I'm gone."

She'd had enough of his crap. Excuses for being late, for finding another femme in their room, for being a jerk in general.

He could go and fuck himself.

She was angry. She was angry at everyone, everything. So angry, common sense and logical programming was overridden.

She went down to the bar and drank. And drank a bit more, starting to slur, not feeling any better. She insulted a girl at the bar with her. Havin' fun now. Push leads to shove, and along comes her big bruiser BF.

Oh, yes. Guess who show's up in the nick of time? Sentinel. Forget bruiser over there. "You ffffffragger! Get the fuck out of here!"

He cringed. "I'm protecting you."

Nexxus scoffed the way any drunk would, and gave Sentinel a good shove, putting him easily on the floor. "You're only here cause self service doesn't sssssatisfy anymore," He shouted, "Does it, honeybunch?"


End file.
